Episode 1614 (3rd December 1991)
Plot Lynn calls to see Michael and asks him to come and fix her door. He doesn't think that it is a good idea, but she assures him that it is strictly business and that he needs the money. Jack and Sarah still feel that they are being watched. She drives off to do some work in the top field. Carol invites the Hotten Courier food critic back to The Woolpack to review Alan's food. Alan seems annoyed, but is secretly pleased. Joe is overseeing the moving of Christmas trees from Home Farm land. He gives Seth a lecture. Seth says that after only one day working for the Tates and he's changed already. Archie calls on Nick and tries to get him to take some pride in his home and appearance, but Nick isn't interested and just seems annoyed by Archie's interference. Elsa tells Louise that moving to Leeds was the best thing she ever did. Alan warns Elizabeth to be careful about associating with Eric, but she tells him that she is meeting Eric for a drink. Kim and Chris wonder what Frank is up to - Chris catches him rooting through the office cabinets, although he claims he's just looking for the list of wedding guests; Kim and Chris later notice that he has locked himself in an office and they hear strange noises. Elizabeth is enjoying making Alan jealous. Sarah returns to the cottage to find the mystery man in the kitchen. He looks surprised and grabs a kitchen knife telling Sarah not to move. The man bundles Sarah out of the house. Archie has tidied up for Nick and made some tea, but it is not appreciated and he leaves. The man forces Sarah into his van and makes her drive. Mark sees them and wonders what is going on. Lynn brings Michael's tool box round for him as he did not turn up to fix her door. She teases him by saying that she knows he still fancies her. He admits it, but says that if she cannot handle the fact that he is in love with Rachel, then he can do without her friendship. Mark cycles up to Home Farm and tells Jack what he saw. The man ties Sarah up in the back of his van. Sgt MacArthur interviews Mark. Jack remembers that the mystery man was wearing a suede coat. CID arrive from Hotten. Elsa admits to Louise that she misses having Nick around, but only to help with Alice. Nick apologises to Archie for treating him badly. Sarah pleads with the man to let her go, but he is in no mood to be reasonable. Everyone waits at Emmerdale Farm for news. The police arrive and tell Jack that they think Sarah has been kidnapped by Jim Latimer - the man who murdered Sharon Crossthwaite in 1973. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast *Jim Latimer - Dennis Blanch *Sgt. MacArthur - Martin Dale *Louise - Tricia Penrose *D.I. Taylor - Seamus O'Neil Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Fields, yard, extension, road and farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Christmas tree plantation *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractors - Chris Tate's office *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Merrion Street, Leeds *Elsa Feldmann's flat *Unknown road Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes